Heroes Timeline
Note: I'll probably only list things that are changed in other timelines. Season One Timeline One- Original "Explosion" Future *Tazeko Kensei is a legendary Japanese warrior. *Sylar kills Charlie and takes her power. *In an otherwise uneventful train ride, Peter fails to convince Mohinder to see Isaac. *At the Homecoming, Sylar attacks Claire and takes her power. Claire is killed. *Somewhere along the line, Sylar gains Candice's and D.L's powers. *In the climax of the Kirby Plaza battle, Hiro teleports in and stabs Sylar. Sylar regenerates, and Peter explodes. Micah and Ando, along with millions of others, are killed in the explosion. Sylar is blamed for the explosion and disappears. *Sylar kills D.L. and Candice, and takes their powers. *Nathan Petrelli is elected President. *Sylar begins picking off other evolved humans one by one. Peter and Hiro resist him, believing him to be Nathan. *Hiro makes a timeline of the events leading to the explosion, and locates a moment in time during a subway ride where he can contact Peter Petrelli to set off a chain of events to save Claire. *Hiro and Ando from Timeline Three appear in New York 5 years after the explosion. He tells the resident Hiro his efforts to save Claire were successful. This confuses him, as he clearly remembers Sylar regenerating during the fight. *The Hiros and Ando meet with Peter Petrelli. *A bunch of other stuff I don't care to add yet. Timeline Two- Saved the Cheerleader *Charlie is killed. *Timeline 1 Hiro warns Peter of the attack at Homecoming on the subway. *Claire is saved by Peter during Homecoming. *Somewhere within 5 years, Nathan is killed by Sylar, who uses Candice's power to become him. *Hiro learns his warning was successful. He informs Noah that his daughter is alive. *Noah warns Claire, who now works at Burnt Toast Diner, that she has been compromised. *Sylar finally finds Claire and takes her powers, and with them, the only chance of his defeat. *Peter Petrelli leads the Hiros and Ando in a raid, eventually finding out Nathan is Sylar. The resulting battle destroys the building, and Timeline 1 Hiro and the Haitian are killed. Timeline 3 Hiro and Ando barely escape. Timeline 3- Alpha Timeline *Charlie is killed. *Peter Petrelli meets and saves Claire from Sylar during Homecoming. *The battle at Kirby Plaza occurs. Hiro stabs Sylar, who does not and cannot regenerate. Peter is still unable to control his nuclear powers. Claire prepares to kill him, but Nathan flies in, and takes Peter into the sky, where he explodes. New York, and effectively the world, is saved. Season Two Timeline 4- Living Legends *Hiro teleports back in time and meets Tazeko Kensei before he becomes a hero. In a misguided attempt to help him become the hero he is known as, Hiro accidentally makes Yaeko fall in love with him rather then Kensei. Kensei, furious, takes quite a different path. Hiro annihilates him. Yaeko promises to continue Hiro's tale of Kensei, keeping the timeline safe. Timeline 5- Infection *Peter saves Nathan immediately after the explosion. He meets Adam Monroe, a healer, who convines him to help "save the world". *A lot of boring plotine garbage, I'll add later. *Adam Monroe, actually Kensei, exposes the Shanti Virus, killing potentially billions, including Peter. *Peter of Timeline 6 accidentally teleports here with Caitlyn. After reuniting with his mother and losing part of his amnesia, he accidentally teleports back... without Caitlyn. Timeline 6- Exposure *Hiro, Nathan, and Matt convince Peter not to release the virus. Hiro buries Adam undergound, alive. *Sylar regains his powers, the loss of which was never relevant. *Determined to end the Company forever, Peter, Nathan, Claire, and Matt attend a press conference to reveal the evolved human race. Season 3 Timeline 6- Exposure, cont. *Evolved humans are exposed. *This time around, evolved humans are in integral part of culture 5 years in the future. There is an serum to give people powers. Nathan Petrelli is president. *Claire finds Peter and prepares to kill him, but takes her gun and disappears. *Peter and T7 Peter arrive back here, dismayed that this future has not yet been averted. Claire kills T6 Peter, but he warns T7 Peter to find Sylar. *Sylar has reformed, becoming an honest and heartwarming man, even going by Gabriel once more. He has a son named Noah. *T7 Peter teleports to Sylar's house, meeting his son who notices his lack of a facial scar. Sylar realises this is the Peter of T7. Peter shows Sylar the world is going to be destroyed and he needs Sylar's powers to stop it. Reluctantly, Sylar teaches him at the cost of the hunger for knowledge. *Claire, Knox, and Daphne attack the two, killing Noah in the process. Sylar, enraged, goes nuclear while Peter escapes, determined to stop this future from ever occuring. Timeline 7- The Butterfly Effect